1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a displaying device and an image forming apparatus, and in particular, it relates to a displaying device that can be applied to an image forming apparatus, such as a duplicator, a printer and a facsimile, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been called for urgent attention, associated with the forthcoming aging society, to enhance office environments as social infrastructure where aged persons and handicapped persons can work equivalently to the robust.
In a displaying device of an image forming apparatus, such as a duplicator, a printer and a facsimile, on the other hand, such a constitution is employed for reducing the operation time and for improving the operationally upon configuring the magnification in that the unit value upon changing the displayed magnification is changed corresponding to the time for operating the configuring key.
For example, as proposed in the technique described in JP-A-61-148462, in a magnification configuring method of a duplicator where the duplication magnification is continuously changed during the period, on which the magnification configuring key is being pressed, the period of time, on which the magnification configuring key is being pressed is detected, and associated with the increase of the period of time, the changing amount of the duplication magnification per unit time is increased. Accordingly, the changing amount of the duplication magnification per unit time is increased corresponding to the period of time, on which the magnification configuring key is being pressed, whereby the time required for obtaining the desired magnification can be reduced to improve convenience on operation.
Furthermore, as proposed in the technique described in Japanese Patent No. 2,577,400, in a numeric value configuring method for configuring a numeric value, such as a magnification of a duplicator, while the numeric value is displayed with a displaying unit, the change of the displayed numeric value started upon pressing a numeric value change instructing unit is continuous change by the minimum changing unit during the period starting from pressing the numeric value change instructing unit for a prescribed time, and thereafter, it is totally or partially discontinuous change by plurality of the minimum changing units, whereby the changing rate of the displayed numeric value on the continuous change is the same as that on the discontinuous change, or in alternative, that on the continuous change is larger than that on the discontinuous change. According to the manner of configuring a numeric value, the time required for obtaining the desired magnification can be reduced to improve convenience on operation as similar to the aforementioned technique.
However, there are increasing tendencies that the operation of the image forming apparatus is complicated, and thus, the operation of the apparatus involves difficulties.
In particular, an up and down button frequently used on an operation panel of the current image forming apparatus described in the foregoing has such a specification that is difficult to be used by aged persons and handicapped persons, in which the increment unit time of data after continuous press of the button is shortened.